Transformers: Prime/G.I. Joe The Movie: Dark Cobra Rising
This is a crossover special between Transformers Prime and G.I. Joe: Reloaded, this is a 6 hour movie event on the Hub. The Entire cast of Reloaded will reprise their roles. Synopsis After Cobra Commander comes to the Nemesis, he forms an alliance with Megatron after they both detecting a Dark Energon Meteor in earth atmosphere to harnest it's dark power. Now Team Prime teams up with G.I. Joes to stop COBRA and the Decepticons. Plot The Flim Begins with the intro reminincet of G.I. Joe: The Movie and with the Opening Narration by Keith David: ''G.I. Joe is the code-name for America's daring, highly-trained special mission force. Its purpose: to defend human freedom against COBRA, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. ''The story starts at midnight at the Natrual History Museum in Manhattan were three security guards standing outside the entrance they were knocked out with sleep darts by on of them who was revealed to by Zartan. Characters Autobots Team Prime *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) *Bumblebee (Will Fredile) *Arcee (Sumalee Montano) *Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs) *Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Smokescreen (Nolan North) *Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka) *Jazz (John DiMaggio) *Elita-1 (April Stewart) *Jetfire (James Patrick Stuart) *Sideswipe (James Remar) *Alpha Trion (George Takei) *Perceptor (Jim Ward) *Brawn (Corey Burton) *Warpath (John DiMaggio) *Chromia (Tricia Helfer) *Moonracer (Gwendoline Yeo) *Omega Supreme (Mark Hamill) Wreckers *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): Leader of the Wreckers weilding the legendary Magnus Hammer *Springer (Brian Bloom): Second-in-command *Wheeljack (James Horan) *Leadfoot (Nolan North) **Steeljaw (Dee Bradley Baker) *Topspin (Carlos Alazraqui) *Rodimus (Neal McDonough) *Twintwist (Nolan North) Aerialbots *Silverbolt (Charlie Adler) *Air Raid (Nolan North) *Firestrike (Daran Norris) *Skydive (Jeff Bennett) *Slingshot (Nolan North) *Superion (Jeff Bennett) Dinobots *Grimlock (John DiMaggio) *Swoop (John Kassir) *Slug (Michael Dorn) *Snarl (David Kaye) *Sludge (Mark Hamill) Decepticons *Megatron (Frank Welker) *Shockwave (David Sobolov) *Starscream (Steven Blum) *Soundwave (N/A) *Knock Out (Daran Norris) *Barricade (Michael Dorn) *Lugnut (Gary Anthony Williams) *Dead End (Adam Baldwin) *Bonecrusher (Henry Rollins) *Sideways (Steven Blum) *Slipstream (Claudia Black) *Sunstorm (Corey Burton) *Skywarp (John DiMaggio) *Ramjet (Armin Shimmerman) *Thundercracker (Mark Hamill) *Flatline (Matthew Frewer) *Thunderwing (Robin Atkin Downes): the primary antagonist who was inside the Dark Energon meteor, sent by his master, Unicron eons ago to destroy the Matrix of Leadership *Trypticon/Nemesis (John DiMaggio): Through the movie, the Nemesis is repairing it's internal sercuitry, Starscream and Knock Out knew that something is familiar about. In the Final Battle against Thunderwing, Trypticon had awaken from his deep stasis to assist Megatron and his fellow decepticons *Blitzwing (Charlie Adler) *Vehicons (Various Voices) *Insecticons (Various Voices) **Sharpshot (Steven Blum) **Kickback (Mark Hamill) Predacons *Predaking (Peter Mensah) *Lazerback (Maurice LaMarche) *Ripclaw (Grey DeLisle) *Grimwing (Gary Anthony Williams) *Skystalker (Phil LaMarr) *Vertebreak (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ser-Ket (Grey DeLisle): mentioned *Scourge (Corey Burton) *Windrazor (Dee Bradley Baker) *Corhada (Phil LaMarr) *Stormrazor () Combaticons *Onslaught (Maurice LaMarche) *Brawl (David Sobolov) *Swindle (Steven Blum) *Vortex (Dave Boat) *Blast-Off (Robin Atkin Downes) *Bruticus (Maurice LaMarche) Constructicons *Mixmaster (Nolan North) *Scrapper (Tom Kenny) *Hightower (Jeff Bennett) *Long Haul (John DiMaggio) *Rampage (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Demolisher (Gary Anthony Williams) *Devastator (John DiMaggio) Humans *Jack Darby (Josh Keaton) *Miko Nakadai (Tania Guanadi) *Raf Esquiviel (Andy Pessoa) *Sierra (Alexandra Krosney) *William Fowler (Ernie Hudson) *June Darby (Markie Post) G.I. Joe *Sgt. Conrad Hauser/Duke (Brian Bloom) *Snake-Eyes (N/A) *Lt. Shanna O'hara/Scarlett (Grey DeLisle) *Lt. Dashell Fariborne/Flint (Jeff Bennett) *Gen. Clayton Abernathy/General Hawk (Daran Norris) *Cor. Marvin Hinton/Roadblock (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Pri. 1st Class Nicky Lee/Tunnel Rat (Bumper Robinson) *Pri. Wallace Weems/Ripcord (Steven Blum) *Cor. Alvin Kibbey/Breaker (Robin Atkin Downes) *Sgt. Maj. Lonzo R. Wilkonson/Stalker (Khary Payton) *Harlan Moore/Snow Job (Nolan North) *Hector X. Delgado/Shipwerck (Carlos Alazraqui) **Polly (Tom Kenny) *Gabriel Kelly/Barbecue (Neal McDonough) *Cor. Lamont A. Morris/Heavy Duty (Keith Ferguson) *William Hardy/Wild Bill (Nathan Fillion) *Sgt. Allison Hart-Burnett/Lady-Jaye (Vanessa Marshall) *Courtney Kreiger/Cover Girl (Tricia Helfer) *Carl W. Greer/Doc (LeVar Burton) *Daniel M. LeClaire/Recondo (Tom Kenny) *Kimi Arashikage/Jinx (Kim Mai Guest) *Wayne R. Sneeden/Beach-Head (John DiMaggio) *Kurt Schnurr/AirTight (Troy Baker) *Ettienne R. LaFitte/Gung-Ho (Steven Blum) *Timothy P. Hanrahan/Blowtorch (Nolan North) *David L. Katzenbogen/Bazooka (Dee Bradley Baker) *Brad J. Armbruster/Ace (Roger Craig Smith) *Jack S. Morelli/Dial-Tone I (Steven Blum) *Jill J. Morelli/Dial-Tone II (Kari Wahlgren) *James J. Barney/Grand Slam (Billy West) *Stanley R. Perlmutter/Mutt (John DiMaggio) **Junkyard (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ralph W. Pulaski/Steeler (John DiMaggio) *Gregory B. Boyajian/Slipstream (Josh Keaton) *Lance J. Steinberg/Clutch (Michael T. Wiess) *Craig S. McConnel/Rock 'n Roll (Phil LaMarr) *Andrew D. Meyers/Footloose (James Arnold Taylor) *Edwin C. Steen/Lifeline (James Horan) *MacArthur S. Ito/Quick Kick (François Chau) *Charlie Iron-Knife/Sprit (Michael Horse) **Freedom (Dee Bradley Baker) *Seymour P. Fine/Sci-Fi (Wally Wingert) *Philip M. Provost/Chuckles (Dwight Schultz) *Karl W. Fritz/Long Range (Christian Lanz) *Ronald W. Tadur/Dusty (Jeff Bennett) *Farley S. Seaward/Frostbite (Phil LaMarr) *Clifton L. Nash/Iceberg (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Robert M. Blais/Cross-Country (Crispin Freeman) *Michael LaChance/Firewall (Jim Ward) *Edward J. Roth/Windmill (Jeff Bennett) *Lloyd S. Goldfine/Bushido (Steven Blum) *David P. Lewinski/Hi-Tech (Sam Riegel) *Elwood G. Indiana/Crankcase (Thomas F. Wilson) *Blaine L. Parker/Mainframe (Wally Wingert) *Anthony S. Gambello/Flash (Lex Lang) *Malcolm R. Willoughby/Deep Six (Seth Green) *David D. Dubosky/Countdown (Michael Rosenbaum) *Chuck X. Goren/Tollbooth (Jason Marsden) *Mark Morgan, Jr/Payload (Jason Spisak) *Michael P. Ritchie/Red Spot (Daran Norris) *Tormod S. Skoog/Tripwire (Steven Blum) *David O. Thomas/Crazylegs (Chris Edgerly) *Robert W. Graves/Grunt (Adam Baldwin) *Alex Verdi/Sparks (Alan Tudyk) *Jason A. Faria/Shockwave (David Sobolov) *Kenneth D. Rich/Psyche-Out (Quinton Flynn) *Stuart R. Selkirk/Outback (Benjamin Diskin) *Sherman R. Guderian/Heavy Metal (Dave Boat) *Sean M. Collins/Kamakura (Andrew Kishino) *Skip A. Stone/Cutter (George Newbern) *Brian M. Forrest/Wet Suit (Cam Clarke) *Franklin E. Talltree/Airborne (Yuri Lowenthal) *Victor W. Sikorski/Lift-Ticket (Roger Rose) *Eric W. Friestadt/Short-Fuse (George Eads) *Matthew Harris Breckinridge/Thunder (Peter Lurie) *Albert M. Pine/Alpine (Travis Willingham) *Rafael J. Melendez/Zap (Robin Atkin Downes) *Wendell A. Metzger/Leatherneck (Fred Tatasciore) *Christopher M. Lavigne/Law (Corey Burton) **Order (Dee Bradley Baker) *Cooper G. MacBride/Low-Light (John Kassir) *Edward W. Leialoha/Torpedo (James Sie) *John Zullo/Claymore (Rick D. Wasserman) *Dwight E. Stall/Barrel Roll (Tim Daly) *Alyssa R. Stall/Bombstrike (Susan Eisenberg) *Billy Kessler (Matt Lanter) *Michelino J. Paolino/Agent Faces (Ron Perlman) *Cliff V. Mewett/Airwave (Phil Morris) *Aaron McMahon/Ambush (Chris Cox) *Edward J. Menninger/Backblast (Dave Wittenberg) *David J. Bennett/Big Ben (Maruice LaMarche) *Gregory M. Natale/Blizzard (J.B. Blanc) *Stephen A. Ferreira/Bullhorn (Patrick Warburton) *James R. King/Dogfight (Nolan North) *William V. Iannotti/Pathfinder (Jeff Bennett) *Christopher R. Groen/Tracker (Brent Spiner) *Bradley J. Sanders/Big Lob (Greg Eagles) *Vincent Falcone/Lt. Falcon (Xander Berkeley) *Geoffrey Stone/Lt. Stone (Diedrich Bader) *Everett P. Colby/Keel-Haul (Alex Désert) *Agent Helix (Jennifer Hale) *Dr. Link Talbot (Tom Kane) *Sgt. Slaughter (Bob Remus) *General Lawrence J. Flagg (J.K. Simmons) *General Joseph Colton (David Kaye) Sgt. Slaughter's Renegades *Felix P. Stratton/Mercer (Ed O'Ross) *David Taputapu/Red Dog (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Varujan Ayvazyan/Taurus (Maurice LaMarche) Ninja Force *Sam LaQuale/T'Jbang (Yuri Lowenthal) *Ralph Baducci/Nunchuck (Dee Bradley Baker) *Michael P. Russo/Dojo (N/A) *Robert J. Travalino/Banzai (Scott Wolf) *Joseph R. Rainone/T'Gin-Zu (Andrew Kishino) *Chad M. Johnson/Tiger Claw (Josh Keaton) Oktober Guard *Col. Ivan Nikolevich Brekhov (Gregg Berger) *Anatoly Fyodorovich Krimov/Red Star (Dimitri Diatchenko) *Daina (Jennifer Hale) *Andrei Freisov/Dragonfly (Steven Blum) *Stepan Drukersky/Horrorshow (Fred Tatasciore) *Schrage (Nolan North) *Stormavik (John DiMaggio) COBRA *Cobra Commander (John Kassir) *Maj. Sebastian Bludd/Major Bludd (Andre Sogliuzzo) *James McCullen Destro XXIV/Destro (Clancy Brown) *Anastasia de Cobray/The Baroness (Olivia d'Abo) *Thomas S. Arashikage/Storm Shadow (Yuji Okumoto) *Dr. Archibald Monev/Dr. Venom (Dee Bradley Baker) *Stuart A. Finley/Metal-Head (Mauirce LaMarche) *Firefly (Dwight Schultz) *Serpentor (Keith Szarabajka) *Dr. Mindbender (Mark Hamill) *Tomax (Corey Burton) *Xamont (Cam Clarke) *Scrap-Iron (Adrian Pasdar) *Copperhead (Jeff Bennett) *Wild Weasel (Diedrich Bader) *Overkill (John DiMaggio) *Croc Master (Gary Anthony Williams) *Fred VII (Armin Shimmerman) *Slice (Jeff Bennett) *Voltar (Richard Moll) *Thomas G. Stall/Black Out (Kevin Conroy) *Charles Halifax/Wraith (Wade Williams) *Ann A. Conda/Vypra (Dawnn Lewis) *Sgt. Nick Bailey/Vanguard (Daran Norris) *Shadow Strike (N/A) *Andrew R. Walker/Scalpel (Matthew Frewer) *Fredd T. Booth III/Rip-It (Adam Baldwin) *Munitia (Tasia Valenza) *Dice (Steven Blum) *Vincent D'Alleva/Cesspool (John DiMaggio) Cobra Troopers *B.A.Ts *Cobra Troopers *Crimson Guard *Night Creepers *Cobra Viper The Dreadnoks *Zartan (John DiMaggio) *Zarana (Jennifer Hale) *Zandar (James Patrick Stuart) *Bruno LaCrosse/Thrasher (Mark Hamill) *Dick Blinken/Buzzer (Armin Shimmerman) *Bill Winkie/MonkeyWrench (Jim Ward) *Donald DeLuca/Road Pig (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Harry Nod/Ripper (Jason Marsden) *Tom Winken/Torch (James Patrick Stuart) *Gnawgahyde (Steven Blum) *Machete (Travis Willingham) *Morgan Teach/Zanzibar (Nolan North) Cobra-La *Golobulus (Charlie Adler) *Pythona (Vanessa Marshall) *Nemesis Enforcer (Corey Burton) Addtional Voices *Leigh Allyn Baker *Dante Basco *William H. Bassett *Michael Beattie *Michael Benyaer *Claudia Black *Ron Bottitta *Susan Boyd *Julianne Buescher *Hedy Burress *Cathy Cavadini *Larry Cedar *Jim Cummings *Rupert Degas *Denny Delk *Charles Dennis *Jessica DiCicco *Neil Dickson *Greg Ellis *Richard Epcar *Carlos Ferro *Nika Futterman *John Garry *Brian George *Patrick Gorman *Michael Gough *Zach Hanks *Jason Harris *Kyle Hebert *Mark Hildreth *Ali Hillis *Heather Hogan *Julian Holloway *Sherman Howard *Roger L. Jackson *Nick Jameson *Mikey Kelly *Juliet Landau *David Lodge *David Markus *Michael Massee *Danica McKellar *Nan McNamara *Graham McTavish *Jim Meskimen *Dan Milano *Dave B. Mitchell *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Angel Parker *Vyvan Pham *Peter Renaday *Cindy Robinson *Salli Saffioti *Tara Strong *Courtenay Taylor *Jen Taylor *Kirk Thornton *Hynden Walch *Reno Wilson *Matthew Wolf *Gwendoline Yeo *Daniel Riordan Crew *Charile Adler - Voice Director *Keith David - Narrator *Brian Tyler - Composer Category:Transformers series Category:GI Joe series Category:Animation Category:Crossover movies Category:Hub Shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Romance